How I Met Your Keener Mother
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Derek tells his two daughters how he met their mother in college. Dasey. XD Dedicated to Jorri! LOVES


_(I do not own LWD)_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**How First We Met**_

** It was like any other night at the Venturi house. Loving husband, father, and current Hockey star Derek Venturi had just gotten home from practice. Casey, patient wife, mother, current dance studio owner and teacher had just finished preparing dinner. The two had daughters named Lisa and Sam, who both currently attended Elementary school. Lisa, the oldest, had a passion for Literature and Dance just like her Mother. While Samantha, or Sam as Derek calls her much to her uncle Samuel's dismay. Is in love with hockey, and also shares in interest in dancing as her older sister has a mild interest in Hockey. **

**Once the family had settled down at the dinning table Derek wasted no time in trying to catch up with his two little girls. Casey knowing he has always wanted a son, couldn't help but smile at his continuous devotion to his little girls. **

** "How was school?" Derek asked.**

** "It was great!" Lisa practically squealed.**

** "We read some of Romeo and Juliet today and everybody talked about how their parents got together." Sam piped in. **

** "Oh? What did you tell your friends about me and Daddy?" Casey asked.**

** "Well...nothing. We don't know." Lisa shrugged.**

** "You mean, you don't know the best story of all time?" Derek looked at his daughter in mock horror. Slowly a smile grew on his face. **

** "Derek, don't it's embarrassing." Casey sighed in defeat already knowing he was going to tell the story. **

** "Embarrassing? It's classic you, Babe." He kissed her cheek and the girls squealed about cooties.**

** "Tell us!" They cried and their parents laughed.**

** "Okay, okay. It all started back when we were in college. At the time I was Hockey captain and your Mom...well, she was off being the keener that she's always been." He smiled at his wife who gave him a dirty look. **

** "What's a keener?" Sam asked.**

** "A keener is a-? Lisa started.**

** "Lisa? Remember our agreement? No, keener-mom-like comments at the dinner table." Derek faked authority and gave his daughter a wink. Causing a fit of giggles.**

** "Anyway, it was well known on campus, among the guys at least, that for a keener your Mother was the hottest, sexiest piece of a-"**

** "De-rek!" Casey cut him off.**

** "What?" He asked innocently, almost.**

** "Not only was that going to be inappropriate in front of the children but it was completely degrading to the female species!" She pouted.**

** "Babe, they are not children and it was not in anyway degrading. I was giving you a compliment." He stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.**

** "Oh, really?" She challenged him and he put on a smirk.**

** "Hello! What about the story?" Same yelled.**

** "Where's not done here." Derek motioned between them. **

** "You bet we're not." She put on a smirk of her own.**

** "Back to the story, as I just said you Mom was well known over campus. One day me and the guys on my team were playing Frisbee....."**

"Hey Sammy boy! Try and get this one!" College Derek threw the Frisbee.

"I got it! I got it!" College Sam ran trying to catch the Frisbee before the other guys but was tackled by a big looking guy in the process.

"Oh! Ouch." Derek mumbled to himself.

The big guy pealed himself off of Sam and helped the poor guy up. One of the other guys handed Sam the Frisbee, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as they laughed. Derek was laughing along with his friends when he saw Casey. He had to admit, that she was the hottest girl on campus. Also the most stuck up, always walking around like she was the Queen of God. Seriously. Besides she was dating some stuck up football player named Maxine. Although, on the other hand, she was nice to look at and that's exactly what he was doing. Some might even go as far to say he was gawking.

"D! Catch!" Sam threw the Frisbee his way and Derek momentarily confused ran for the Frisbee before it hit the ground.

"Got it!" He jumped into the air and catch it in his right hand, but not before realizing he was no longer on grass. He was on concrete.

Seeing the ground beneath him he rolled his shoulder forward as to land on his back. Misjudging his height he landed with crunching force on his right shoulder blade. As a result, the wind was pushed out of his lungs and tears came to his eyes as he felt a crack in his shoulder. Not rolling over he heard gasps from the surrounding students. Trying to regulate his breathing he didn't notice the brunette that was now running towards him, nor did he register that it was Casey. He heard his friends calling over to him as they ran over.

"Oh gosh! Are you alright?" College Casey asked kneeling beside Derek.

"N-no." He grunted out in pure agony.

"Okay, we're getting help. Can you tell me what hurts?" Casey soothed him after barking orders and Sam to call an ambulance.

"Sho-Shoulder." He tried to move but cried out tin pain.

"Oh, don't move. Here." She moved above him and grabbed his left bicep and helped him sit upright.

He gasped in pain.

"Is that better?" She asked returning to sit in front of him. He nodded in to much pain to talk.

"D, an ambulance is coming. It shouldn't be long." Sam crouched in front of him too.

"Okay." He grunted out.

"Man, I'm sorry." Same looked like he was in just as much pain as Derek.

"It's okay. It's not like it hurts that bad." He gave his best friend a weak smile.

"Do you need anything?" Casey piped in.

"Just some morphine but I doubt you have any, Princess." Derek smirked at her.

"Yea, you're fine Venturi. I'm late to class, take it easy." Casey stood up and headed to the dance building.

"Thank you!" Derek yelled back at her as loud as he could.

She waved back at him with her back to him as she continued to walk away.

** "That girls, is how I met your Keener Mother." Older Derek said with a grin as they all ate desert. **

** "That's not romantic at all!" Lisa complained.**

** "It didn't end with you guys kissing!" Sam pouted. **

** "Ha ha, not all stories end up with people kissing." Derek said scooping ice cream into his mouth. **

** "Besides girls, the story isn't over. Dad didn't tell you how I went and visited him in the hospital." Old Casey has a smirked on her face. **

** "Why was he still in the hospital. Didn't he just need to get a cast?" Sam asked, knowing from her own experience. **

** "No something else happened but you'll have to find out tomorrow. You guys need to go wash up for bed." Casey said to the girls as she started taking plates off the table. **

** "But Mom!" The girls cried.**

** "Go or you won't hear the rest of the story tomorrow." Derek stood up waving his hands at his daughters. **

** "Fine." They said in unison once again and ran upstairs. **

** Derek followed his wife into the itched where she disposed of the dirty plates. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his chin on her shoulder. **

** "I'm really glad I met you, you know." He said.**

** "Really? Even though I left you on the ground with a broken shoulder?" She laughed. **

** "You made sure I was going to get help before you left." He laughed with her, kissing her cheek. **

** "Maybe, but are you going to be glad you met me after you wash all these dishes? It's your turn." She had turned to face him and smiled. **

** "Woman, your luck I love you." He growled kissing her.**

** "Just hurry up. We still have to finish our little spat from earlier." She kissed his lips before running out of the kitchen. **

** "Oh, now that's cruel! There's like a hundred dishes in here!" He yelled after her. **

** All that could be heard was her laughing and then helping their kids into bed. **

** Man, how glad he was he met her.**

_This story is dedicated to my fabulous friend Jorri!! Happy (Late) Birthday!! 3_

_( I do not LWD)_


End file.
